


Distracted Sex

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Mission Practices, M/M, Mission Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: This was supposed to be a drabble but it possessed my fingers partway through and now it's a short fic. *Shrugs*





	Distracted Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but it possessed my fingers partway through and now it's a short fic. *Shrugs*

 

 “I don't think the Baron’s coming.”

  Andal sighs but doesn't tear himself away from his sniper scope. “You might be right.”

  Cayde glances to the dilapidated complex down the hill which is apparently both empty and a total waste of time if their last six hours of observation are anything to go by. “Come on. This bounty's a bust. Let's go back to camp.”

  But even when Cayde stands and stretches, Andal remains spread out over the dirt with his eye on his scope.

  “You go on ahead if you want. I got a feeling.”

  Cayde huffs. “Like hell I'm gonna leave you up here with noone to cover your ass.”

  It's a nice ass too, Cayde notes. With Andal's cape falling off his back at the midway point, Cayde is presented with an unusually clear view. Contrasting leather trim frames everything just right and Cayde suspects that might be why Andal prefers the combo of chaps and pants.

  “Well, stay or go, Cayde,” Andal mutters as he shifts to get some feeling in his arms. “Either way, I need you to be quiet.”

  The sniper is completely oblivious to the tempting booty wiggle that results from his shuffling.

  Boredom. That's what it is. Cayde knows his own weaknesses and he just needs a little distraction before he can refocus. He squeezes his dick through his pants to get a second opinion.

  Yup. That's the plan.

  Andal flinches at the first double-handed grope and finally rips away from his weapon to twist and glare. “What the hell are you doing?’

  Cayde releases one cheek so he can put a single shushing finger to his lips. “Being quiet. You should too. Wouldn't want to give us away.”

  The other Hunter's face twitches in exasperation. But when Cayde begins to knead with both hands again, Andal's glare fails and he even watches the rise and fall of his ass in his partner's hands before exhaling and turning back to his scope.

  “Fine, entertain yourself,” Andal grumbles, “but ruin my shot and I promise it's the last time.”

  “If anything even shows up for you to shoot,” Cayde rubs it in while trailing hands between chaps and pants.

  Andal's scathing mutter is too quiet to make out.

  For a short while Cayde manages to occupy himself with just handfuls of leather-clad flesh. But it's not long before that's not enough for the dick twitching in his pants. He pulls down his fly, quietly, but draws attention anyway when he thumbs at the head and forgets to silence his hum of pleasure.

  “Cayde,” Andal warns with a glance back that turns into a wide-eyed stare when he catches the Exo with his dick out.

  Making use of Andal's attention while he's got it, Cayde wraps a hand around himself and strokes. Andal shudders and dips his head when his eyes drift closed. It's not clear how much of Andal's following shuffle is invitation versus re-establishing his sniper position, but Andal doesn't say 'no’ as he dutifully takes up his weapon again.

  Cayde crawls forward, careful to position himself in a way that doesn't interrupt his partner's stable arrangement. When he lowers his hips and grinds his cock along the valley of ass, he's rewarded with a sharp inhale of breath. He takes his time smearing pre over twin domes and fucking into the loose gap where chaps crease above pants. One misaligned thrust catches on the taught material between Andal's slightly cocked legs and Cayde accutely feels the difference of diving between cheeks instead of over. Andal shudders and a small puff of dirt rises where his forehead thumps against the ground.

  “Ok,” the human pants into the earth, “ok, fine. Just hurry!”

  Andal squirms until he produces a small tube from one of his hip packs and tosses it in Cayde's general direction. Cayde catches it with a glowing grin of victory. They wrestle Andal's gear down to his knees, too impatient to try harder.

  “Shouldn't you be watching for the Baron,” Cayde teases as his fingers work his partner open.

  Andal swallows and nods, eyes already half glazed, and goes back to his scope. Cayde snickers. He hadn't really meant it but it's cute Andal's so worked up that he's _taking_ orders for a change!

  Andal shakes but keeps his eyes peeled as Cayde rocks his way inside. Once he's managed to seat himself, Cayde withdraws to the very tip and drives back in with a slow, controlled thrust.

  Andal's shoulders tense.

  “You ok?” Cayde asks.

  “Yeah,” Andal gulps and his smile goes crooked. “Yeah, that's good. Just like that. Don't jarr me.”

  Cayde laughs and plays along, letting Andal keep pretending he’s doing their job. He holds Andal steady with both hands on his waist and gives him another slow, steady thrust. It's hard not to pick up the speed and ram the man into the dirt after all the wait but Cayde paces himself by watching the hypnotic slide of his dick disappearing into Andal's ass. Cayde's in the zone when Andal jerks beneath him, sliding deeper on Cayde's cock and a shot rings in Cayde's ears. Kickback, Cayde realizes when he sees the barely there smoke on the muzzle of Andal's rifle. Andal's fired a round and…

  “Got him!” Andal half snarls, half gasps as he knocks the rifle off its stand and rises just high enough on his knees to fuck back against Cayde. “Keep your head down and we'll have about fifteen seconds before we should run.”

  “Wh...what?" Cayde looks down the hill and, sure enough, there is a flurry of activity that definitely wasn't there before. "When did..."

  “Told you I had a feeling! Thirteen,” Andal gasps as he pulls himself forward and bucks back again, “twelve, eleven…”

  “Shit!”

  Cayde grabs Andals hips hard enough to bruise and slams the man onto his cock with the speed and efficiency of mechanical limbs.

  "Fucking great shot!"

  “Eight,” Andal moans when Cayde pounds the breath out of him, “se...sev...six...”

  Cayde fucks to beat the clock and Andal loses count at five, four turning into curses and gasps as he spills into the dirt and spasms hard around Cayde's cock. Andal's rifle is transmatted away and by the time Cayde's counted to two, he's pressing Andal into the ground and filling his ass with cum as the first wire rifle round punches the hillside thirty feet to their right.

  “Time to go,” Andal urges, kicking Cayde off before the last drops have been spent and hiking up his pants as he lurches to his feet. He grabs the Exo's hand and hauls him up on wobbling legs. They both pitch a little as they try to find their feet and manage to escape the arc bolt that whistles by through sheer luck. Cayde laughs, wiped and jittery and certainly not bored anymore as they make a clumsy break for it.

 


End file.
